Drabbles de Natal
by Mrs. Trafalgar
Summary: Tentativa de Drabbles...Presente pra Mary Lawliet Klinghoffer... Paulo Henrry Galtier... Gabriel Clavell "Malfoy" e Raphael Andrews "Klinghoffer"
1. Convites de Natal

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence... Se me Pertence-se o L, o Mello e o Matt nunca teriam Morrido...

**Descrição:** Drabbles de Natal! Presente pra Mary Lawliet Klinghoffer... Paulo Henrry Galtier... Gabriel Clavell "Malfoy" e Raphael Andrews "Klinghoffer"

Drabbles de Natal

**N/a:****De Noovoo! Projeto Pros Meus Charlie's! *-***

**Projeto Básico de Fics De Natal!**

**Esse é Presente pros meus lindos fofos e Best Friends! *-***

**Espero que vocês gostem! Principalmente o Meu Golden Trio e a Mary! *-***

**P.s: Imaginem o Mello, Matt e o Near com 9 ou 10 anos**

**Betta:**** A7X 'SYN**

**Fala:***ação*# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨) _"Flash Back"_

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**-POV–**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**1º Capitulo: Convites de Natal**

Mello, Matt e Near estavam brincando normalmente na sala de jogos, Ate que entra Roger com Uma Noticia que nenhum deles esperava

**Roger:** Mello, Matt, Near... Tenho uma noticia incrível!

**Mello:** fala Velho! u.u

**Roger:** mais Respeito comigo Mello!

**Mello:** eu não dou respeito nem pra minha mãe! u.u por que irei da respeito pra você? u.u

**Roger:** Ora seu!

**Near:** continua Tio! Não liga pro Mello não!

**Mello:** sabe pra quem ele não deveria ligar? pra você seu Albino! u.u

**Near:** Pelo menos eu não ajo como um estúpido Mello!

**Mello:** Ora seu! *Faz Menção de ir bater em Near*

**Matt:** *Segura Mello* Continua Tio!

**Roger:** Obrigado Matt... Como eu Ia dizendo... Eu tenho uma noticia incrível!

**Near:** e...?

**Roger:** e o que?

**Near:** continue!

**Roger:** ok... L convidou vocês pra passarem o Natal com ele...

**Mello:** Seeriiioo? *-*

**Roger:** Sério!

**Near:** oh... E então? Quem vem nos pegar?

**Roger:** vocês irão de Ônibus!

**Mello:** O QUE?

**Roger:** isso mesmo Mello! Vocês iram de ônibus!

**Mello:** POR QUÊ?

**Roger:** por que estamos sem ninguém para ir levar vocês e não podemos deixá-los ir a pé, certo?

**Mello:** grande diferença entre o "a pé" e o "ônibus"

**Near:** Mello... Espero que você saiba que há uma grande diferença entre o "a pé" e o "ônibus"

**Mello:** Sim! Eu sei a diferença entre o "a pé" e o "Ônibus"

**Near:** Ótimo... Roger! Iremos nos arrumar! Espere-nos, por favor!

**Roger:** ok

XxXxXxXxX

**N/b: ****E esse foi o primeiro cap. Espero que tenham gostado ^^ continuem lendo para descobrir oque vai acontecer no ônibus ^^**

**N/a:**** Primeiro cap. da minha tentativa de Drabble! -.-'**

**Espero que vcs tenham gostaaadoo! Principalmente vcs Golden Trio e Mary!**

**Espero que tenha ficado engraçadiiin! ^^**

**Próximo Cap. os meus lindos (Matt, Mello, Near) iram pro Bus! e.e o que vai acontecer La hein? e.e**

**Bjaum pra vcs e ate o próximo cap.!**

**Reviews? xPP**


	2. Ponto de Ônibus

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence... Se me Pertence-se o L, o Mello e o Matt nunca teriam Morrido...

**Descrição:** Drabbles de Natal! Presente pra Mary Lawliet Klinghoffer... Paulo Henrry Galtier... Gabriel Clavell "Malfoy" e Raphael Andrews "Klinghoffer"

Drabbles de Natal

**N/a:****De Noovoo! Projeto Pros Meus Charlie's! *-***

**Projeto Básico de Fics De Natal!**

**Esse é Presente pros meus lindos fofos e Best Friends! *-***

**Espero que vocês gostem! Principalmente o Meu Golden Trio e a Mary! *-***

**P.s: Imaginem o Mello, Matt e o Near com 9 ou 10 anos**

**Betta:**** A7X 'SYN**

**Fala:***ação*# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨) _"Flash Back"_

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**-POV–**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**2º Capitulo: Ponto de Ônibus**

Depois de uma hora todos já estavam prontos e devidamente agasalhados, e Roger foi deixá-los no Ponto de Ônibus

**- Ponto de Ônibus 16:00 –**

**Roger:** Pronto Crianças! Agora é só esperar o Ônibus!

**Mello:** espero que essa droga de Ônibus venha Rápido! u.u

**Roger:** é só ter paciência Jovem Mello

**- Ponto de Ônibus 17:00 –**

**Mello:** Cadê a Droga do Ônibus?

**Roger:** já deve ta chegando Jovem Mello!

**Matt:** olha gente! Não é aquele o nosso ônibus?

**Roger:** não Jovem Matt... O nosso Ônibus é o 535... Esse ai é o 610!

**Mello:** *começa a comer chocolate* Droga!

**- Ponto de Ônibus 18:00 –**

**Mello:** estamos a 2 horas esperando essa droga de ônibus!

**Near:** Grande descoberta Mello!

**Mello:** pelo menos eu estou preocupado!

**Near:** se você acha que Preocupação é igual a ficar gritando num Ponto de Ônibus o quanto você esta com raiva por causa do Ônibus que esta demorando... Você esta certo!

**Mello:** ora Seu...! *faz menção de ir bater em Near*

**Matt:** *segura Mello* Dá pra parar Mello?

**Mello:** *se senta no banquinho* ta! Parei!

**- Ponto de Ônibus 19:00 –**

**Mello:** posso me desesperar, gritar e extravasar toda a minha raiva?

**Roger, Matt** **e** **Near:** Não!

**Mello:** aff! Quanto tempo a mais nós teremos que esperar?

**Near:** pergunta pra quem saiba!

**Mello:** eu não falei com você Albino!

**Near:** pelo o que eu saiba... Você não dirigiu a pergunta a ninguém! Então qualquer um poderia responder!

**Mello:** Ora seu...! *faz menção de ir Bater em Near*

**Matt:** *segura Mello* Para Mello!

**Mello:** *volta a sentar no Banquinho* hunf! u.u

**- Ponto de Ônibus 20:00 –**

**Mello:** *dormindo*

**Matt:** Meelloo! Meellooo! Acooordaa! O nosso ônibus ta ali!

**Mello:** *acorda* Serio? Cadê ele? Cadê ele?

**Near:** olha pra Frente Mello

**Mello:** *olha pra frente e vê um ônibus super lotado* eu não acredito!

**Roger:** Sinto Muito Mas vocês vão nesse!

**Mello:** O QUE?

**Roger:** isso ai! *Empurra Mello, Matt e Near pra dentro do Ônibus*

XxXxXxXxX

**N/b: ****Hahaha ótimo capitulo! E como será agora no ônibus super lotado? Continuem lendo! LOL **

**N/a:**** Haha' e agoora? Gostaram do Mellinho? Do Mattzinho? Do Nearzinho? Eu amei!**

**Enfim! Espero que tenham gostado desse! ^^**

**Bjaum pra vcs e ate o próximo cap.!**

**Reviews? xPP**


	3. Ônibus

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence... Se me Pertence-se o L, o Mello e o Matt nunca teriam Morrido...

**Descrição:** Drabbles de Natal! Presente pra Mary Lawliet Klinghoffer... Paulo Henrry Galtier... Gabriel Clavell "Malfoy" e Raphael Andrews "Klinghoffer"

Drabbles de Natal

**N/a:****De Noovoo! Projeto Pros Meus Charlie's! *-***

**Projeto Básico de Fics De Natal!**

**Esse é Presente pros meus lindos fofos e Best Friends! *-***

**Espero que vocês gostem! Principalmente o Meu Golden Trio e a Mary! *-***

**Ps: Imaginem o Mello, Matt e o Near com 9 ou 10 anos**

**Betta:**** A7X 'SYN**

**Fala:***ação*# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨) _"Flash Back"_

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**-POV–**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**3º Capitulo: Ônibus**

As Pessoas Os Olhavam como se fossem ETS... O que faziam três crianças no meio de um ônibus Lotado? E Principalmente... Cadê os pais daquelas crianças?

**Mello:** Quando eu digo que é uma péssima idéia ir de Ônibus pra casa do L vocês devem acreditar!

**Near:** quando você disse que era uma péssima idéia ir de ônibus pra casa do L?

**Mello:** sei lá! Devo ter dito em algum momento!

**Near:** não você não disse!

**Mello:** eu disse sim!

**Near:** não disse não!

**Mello:** Claro que disse!

**Near:** Não Mello! Você não disse!

**Mello:** Ora seu...! *faz menção de bater em Near*

**Matt:** *segura Mello* da pra vocês pararem de brigar e se segurar? Eu não quero ter que ir atrás de vocês, pois estão caídos no ônibus por que não se seguraram!

**Mello:** ok mamãe! To me segurando! *se segura*

**Matt:** ótimo!

**- Ônibus 20:30 –**

**Mello: **a gente já chegou?

**Matt:** não Mello! Nos ainda não chegamos!

**Mello:** então me acorda quando chegarmos!

**Matt:** ok

**- Ônibus 21:00 –**

**Mello:** a gente já chegou?

**Matt:** achei que você tinha me dito que quando nos chegássemos eu iria acordar você!

**Mello:** pow... É desconfortável dormir em pé ta? E responde a minha pergunta!

**Matt:** não Mello! Nos ainda não chegamos!

**Near:** *cutuca Matt* ei! Aquele cara ali vai levantar! Ele levantou! Vamos!

*Matt, Mello e Near correm ate o Banco, mas uma velhinha é mais rápida que eles e senta no Lugar*

**Mello:** Eu não acredito que nos corremos o ônibus todo pra chegar aqui e NÃO SENTAR!

**Near:** é a vida Mello... Acostume-se!

**Mello:** Vida Injusta!

**Matt:** verdade! Mas olha só! A nossa parada é essa! Aperta o botão Mello! Ele ta mais perto de você!

**Mello:** eu não alcanço!

**Matt:** Droga! E agora?

**Near:** agora a gente grita e pede pra alguém puxar pra gente!

**Matt:** grita ai Mello! Você já é mais habituado a gritar!

**Mello:** ALGUÉM, POR GENTILEZA, PODE APERTAR O BOTÃO? NÓS PRECISAMOS DESCER NESSA PARADA!

*Alguém se compadece da situação dos meninos e aperta o Botão*

*Matt, Mello e Near descem do ônibus*

XxXxXxXxX

**N/b: ****Hahahahahahahah amei o desespero! LOL **

**N/a:**** ' esse foi o Capitulo desespeeroo! **

**Quem nunca correu pra cadeira que acabou de ser desocupada e uma pessoa sentou na sua frente?**

**Tadiin do Mello! Tendo que gritar!**

**Enfim! Gostei muito desse cap.! E vcs? *-***

**Bjaum pra vcs e ate o próximo cap.!**

**Reviews? xPP**


	4. Natal

**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence... Se me Pertence-se o L, o Mello e o Matt nunca teriam Morrido...

**Descrição:** Drabbles de Natal! Presente pra Mary Lawliet Klinghoffer... Paulo Henrry Galtier... Gabriel Clavell "Malfoy" e Raphael Andrews "Klinghoffer"

Drabbles de Natal

**N/a:****De Noovoo! Projeto Pros Meus Charlie's! *-***

**Projeto Básico de Fics De Natal!**

**Esse é Presente pros meus lindos fofos e Best Friends! *-***

**Espero que vocês gostem! Principalmente o Meu Golden Trio e a Mary! *-***

**P.s: Imaginem o Mello, Matt e o Near com 9 ou 10 anos**

**Betta:**** A7X 'SYN**

**Fala:***ação*# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨) _"Flash Back"_

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**-POV–**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**4º Capitulo: Natal**

**Mello:** Finalmente chegamos!

**Matt:** é finalmente chegamos!

**Near:** ta... Mas... Qual é a casa do L?

**Mello:** não sei!

**Matt:** também não sei! Roger não nos deu o numero!

**Mello:** e agora?

**Near:** agora vemos qual é a que mais se parece com a do L!

**Mello:** não é aquela ali! *aponta pra casa toda brilhosa, com luzes de natal e toda enfeitada*

**Near:** se você, que é fã do L, acha que não é aquela casa, eu acredito! Mas que casa você acha que é?

**Mello:** aquela ali! *aponta pra casa mal iluminada e caindo aos pedaços*

**Matt:** então vamos La!

*Mello, Matt e Near se dirigem a Casa que eles acham que é do L*

**Matt:** nos iremos entrar?

**Mello:** Claro que iremos *abre o portão*

**Matt e Near:** *ouvem rosnado* Mello! Acho que ouvimos rosnados!

**Mello:** *vira de frente pra Matt e Near* que nada! Vocês estão é com medo da casa!

**Near:** Mello...

**Mello:** qual é o problema de entrar na casa?

**Matt:** Mello...

**Mello:** vocês acham que a casa é mal assombrada? é isso?

**Matt e Near:** MELLO!

**Mello:** o que é?

**Matt e Near:** O Cachorro ta atrás de você!

**Mello:** Ca-Cachorro?

**Matt e Near:** é...

**Mello:** *vira lentamente e da de cara com um Pit Bull enorme* haha' haha' cachorrin bonitin! Haha' haha' *sai correndo*

**Matt e Near:** *saem correndo*

XxXxXxXxX

**Near:** Parabéns Mello! Já fomos a todas as casas do Bairro... Já fugimos de um cachorro louco... E ainda não encontramos a casa do L! Agora só resta uma casa! Se for à casa toda enfeitada e brilhosa... Eu te mato!

**Mello:** eu tenho certeza que não é essa casa!

**Matt:** Mas vamos lá de todo jeito!

**Mello:** ok! Mas depois que vier uma velhinha gaga atender a porta os culpados serão vocês!

*Matt, Mello e Near se dirigem ate a casa e batem na porta*

**Watari:** olha quem esta aqui!

**Matt e Near:** *lançam olhar assassino pra Mello*

**Near:** como é que é mesmo? _"__eu tenho certeza que não __é essa casa!"_

**Mello:** aah qual é? Errar é humano!

**Matt e Near:** *reviram os olhos*

**Watari:** entrem, por favor! L espera vocês!

*Matt, Mello e Near entram*

**L:** olha quem chegou! Vocês demoraram meninos!

**Matt e Near:** culpa do Mello!

**Mello:** não é só culpa minha não ta?

**Near:** mas a maior parte é culpa sua!

**Mello:** ok... Eu assumo a culpa!

**L:** que nobre de sua parte Mello!

**Mello:** eu sei!

**Matt:** gente! Vamos ceiar! Já é quase meia noite!

**L:** oh! Verdade! Vamos ceiar!

O Natal deles foi bem feliz... Todos ganharam presentes e se divertiram muito!

XxXxXxXxX

**N/b: ****Infelizmente acabou... mas não esqueçam dos reviews! A fic foi ótima! ^^**

**N/a:**** Acabou Geentee! T.T **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado mais que eu!**

**Particularmente eu amei fazer essa fic!**

**Agradecimento especial pra ****A7X 'SYN ****por ter me Bettado!**

**Então Paulo Henrry Galtier... Gostou do seu Near? E vc Gabriel Malfoy... Gostou do seu Mello? E você Raphael Klinghoffer? Gostou do seu Matt? Desculpa se vocês não tiverem gostado!**

**E Desculpa Mary! O seu L quase non apareceu!**

**Mais enfim...!**

**Reviews? xPP**


End file.
